


Why do you love me

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 煽情的光景讓司感覺到體內的慾望再次復甦，而走到中途的千空似乎也感受到他灼熱的目光，停下腳步後回過頭打量著他，似笑非笑地對司說：「你還要繼續等嗎？」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 8





	Why do you love me

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Charlotte Lawrence - Why do you love me  
> 只是某天打瞌睡出現在腦海的畫面，大概有擦到一點邊(？

千空離開他的身體時，司似乎聽見了那微小到可以被忽視的聲響，從他們兩人身體相接的地方傳來，像是水聲，卻又比水更加黏膩，鑽進耳中的聲音若有似無地撩撥著還殘留在身體裡的餘韻。  
方才還騎在他身上的人直接躺在他的身旁，柔軟的白色髮尾搔著他的大腿側邊，他望著對方赤裸的胸膛上下起伏著，因為高潮導致的急促呼吸尚未平復，曖昧的濁白液體從平坦的腹部滑落，緩慢的讓人心癢，但司並沒有出手，而是靜靜地將這美好景象收進眼底。  
司望著千空細長的手指抹過肚皮，不知道是他的或是對方的體液沾了滿手，富有實驗精神的人開闔著修長的手指，在指間牽起撩人的絲線，司不合時宜地想著，這個人的腦袋現在或許正想著和情慾毫無相關的生物化學式，或是人體蛋白質的分子結構，那樣的猜測讓他的心底泛起笑意，帶著嘴角上揚。  
「笑什麼？」躺在床上的千空看了他一眼後問道，對方沒有停下手中的動作，任由手中的液體順著掌心滑落手腕，在白皙的皮膚上蜿蜒下滑，然而司沒有說話，只是漫不經心地用手撥去垂落在千空臉龐的幾根髮絲當作回覆。  
似乎已經研究完手中的體液，千空不理會司明目張膽在身上遊走的指尖，逕自從床上坐了起來，抓著落在床邊不屬於他的寬大睡衣，轉身赤腳踩上地板後，一邊套上司的睡衣一邊走向浴室，柔韌的大腿在過長的衣襬下若隱若現，他的目光停留在對方佈滿吻痕的腿間，果然在千空走沒幾步後，剛才被射入體內的精液就順著腿跟蔓延到了大腿之間，在沒受過太多陽光親吻的大腿皮膚上彎彎繞繞，沿著對方的足跡滴落在地板上。  
煽情的光景讓司感覺到體內的慾望再次復甦，而走到中途的千空似乎也感受到他灼熱的目光，停下腳步後回過頭打量著他，似笑非笑地對司說：「你還要繼續等嗎？」  
秉持著受人邀請沒有拒絕的理由，況且邀請他的人是千空，司撐起靠在床頭的身體，跟著離開被兩人弄得凌亂的床鋪，他慢慢走到千空的身後，壓著對方單薄的肩膀，彎下身體重新吻上千空的唇，濕熱的氣息在他們的親吻之間迂迴徘徊，司的手游移到對方的胸口，以舌尖撬開千空的嘴，他聽見一聲悶哼，不禁再次勾起嘴角，放任自己享受著下一輪進食開始前的纏綿。

【END】


End file.
